Fairy Tail 2018 Erza x Lucy Twist
by Dragoon606
Summary: Join Lucy and the Fairy Tail gang as they rebuild Fairy Tail from the ground up and look for their master. However, only a scarlet hair beauty is on Lucy's mind. Follows the Fairy tail 2018 anime with a twist of Erza x Lucy!


**Hello everyone! I recently watched the new season of Fairy Tail and just had to write a story with my two favorite Fairy Tail girls.**

* * *

 _Lucy POV_

The battle between the newly formed Fairy Tail and the group know as Avatar, raged on. Fairy Tail seemed to have the upper hand in every way. Gray and Juvia powering through with their teamwork. Wendy and Carla fighting side by side as if they were dancing. Natsu flying solo and plowing his way through the crowd of followers of Zeref. One by one people were quite literary flying everywhere.

"Lucy moooooooo," Taurus says snapping me back to the task at hand, concern in his voice as he fights off the swarm of people trying to get past me and into the village.

"It's just good to be fighting together again," I say tears in my eyes as I look around me towards my fellow Fairy Tail friends. Happy tears mind you.

The battle comes to an end only a few minutes later. Thousand of followers falling to their knees. Natsu even fought a skyscraper-size god like it was nothing. However, they didn't stand a chance against us in the first place. Fairy Tail that is.

With the battle over, we all gather at the opening gate of the village. That's when I see her. Scarlet hair flowing down her back, shining armor clinging to her body, wearing her usual glare. Brown eyes looking directly in my soul as she walks towards me, not even out of breath from the battle that just took place.

"ERZA!" Happy and Natsu scream at the same time, jaws dropping in shock to see her on the battlefield.

Erza. A name I have missed hearing, yet someone I think about constallely. The strongest female in all of the Fairy Tail Guild, the girl of my dreams, and the girl I try so hard not to like. Yet, she is always on my mind.

"Natsu, Happy. "Erza greets them as she finally reaches the group. Everyone else seems to join the group as well.

Even though Erza is talking to Natsu and Happy, she still looks over at me every now and then. So many things I want to say to her, but I have no idea were to start.

"Erza," I finally manage to say, fighting off throwing myself into her for a hug.

Erza frowns and opens her mouth to say something but is quickly cut off by Gajeel, Levi, and Lily joining the group.

We spend close to an hour talking and talking about the plans for building Fairy Tail back up while the Council arrests the members of Avatar. We all agree to meet up at the old guild hall in Magnolia town.

Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy start going towards the right to the path to Magnolia, while I just stare at the girl that has been the only person on my mind for months now.

Erza stops fixing the saddle on her horse and turns towards me with a serious look on her face.

"Lucy, how about you come with me to update Jellal on the mission outcome, then we can make our way Magnolia town together."

Oh. Now there an idea. So many things I want to tell her or ask her and with just us alone it would be per-

"HUH? Lucy coming with us!' Natsu breaks my trace of thought and jumps in front of me with his arm out.

Erza raises an eyebrow at this and looks at me for an answer. Which I don't have one, things have been a little weird between me and Natsu since we reunited after a year apart. It almost seems like he wants to be closer to me and around me more often.

Before Erza can scare after Natsu with her death glare I know that's coming, I push Natsu to the side and walk up to Erza smiling.

"Let's go," turning I look back to look at Natsu, who is a little pissed but shocked more than anything, I say " I will meet up with you guys at the guild. I haven't seen Erza in a year, I think it's time we catch up and have some girl time."

For a spilt-second, a wave of hurt comes over Natsu but it's gone within seconds and is replaced with his normal ear-to-grin.

"Aye.." Natsu says a little disappointed but then turns around throwing his arms behind his head and starts walking the other way towards a confused Wendy, Carla, and Happy. " Meet you in Magnolia Lucy!"

Just like that Natsu Is dashing off towards the path to Magnolia with two magical cats and a little blue hair girl yelling at him to slow down as they try to catch up to him.

I turn my attention back to Erza who without a word hugs me when everyone is out of sight. My face turns a deep red to match her hair but I hug her back enjoying the feeling of being in her armored arms again.

"I'm sorry I left you out of nowhere. I was needed on the front line. It just took longer than I expected."

A light sting hits my heart as I recall the memory of Erza leaving my apartment to go off with her lover boy, Jellal to investigate in a hush-hush mission.

 _**Flashback**_

"You're leaving," I crock out fighting the tears that threaten to form in my eyes.

Erza looks at me and I see hurt cross her face but it's gone before I can really think too much about it. She pulls me into a hug whispers in my ear.

"I will be back soon."

And without another word Erza walked out the door.

 _**Flashback Ends**_

It had been four months since Fairy Tail disbanded. I got a reporter internship and had been working on random stories and model shoots when I ran into Erza after a long day at work.

She was just passing through at the time but I somehow converted her to stay. Maybe it was the fact I latched onto her with tears in my eyes due to her being the only Fairy Tail member I have seen in 4 months.

In the end, Erza ended up staying with me for two months. I'm not sure if it was out of pity or if by chance she might like me as much as I like her.

We had so many questionable moments, sleeping in the same bed together in hardly any clothing, romantic, if you wish to call it, walks in the park, long walks, and movies together.

It was everything you could ever want in the world. Then she just left I know she was just during her job but it just hurt she was going back to Jellal. The jealousy is still there even now. Even though we aren't an item.

"I understand, let's go build Fairy Tail," I say trying to focus on the task at hand and not the fact I have developed more than friend feelings for the girl in my arms and the fact they will never be returned.

Life is such a bitch, isn't it?


End file.
